


Remember how it was meant to be

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: Total fluff





	Remember how it was meant to be

Your eyes fell shut softly as the train clattered on. The hills and trees whizzed by as you hurtled through the Scottish countryside. On the seat opposite, Sienna slept, her head resting on her back pack.

Your body was tired and telling you to sleep but your mind was elsewhere and didn't want to switch off. This final stop in the depths of the Galloway forest was your last resting point at the end of your epic trip.

3 months you'd been on the road. You'd travelled all the way round the world, seen the sunset on the beach on Goa, trekked to the bottom of the Grand Canyon and climbed a glacier in the icy fords of Norway. Finally back on British soil in Edinburgh and you'd opted for a weekend of total relaxation at a forest cabin with a couple of friends.

Wayne had text Sienna that morning saying he'd arrived. You hadn't got the courage to ask if he was alone. 

Before you left, you and JT had gotten close. You were spending most days together and you'd felt a spark ignite. But before you could act on it, the time had come to leave. This trip had been planned for almost a year and you couldn't drop it all for a 'what if' with a guy you'd only known 6 months.

But leaving was hard, especially when he dropped you at the station, held you close against him and told you he'd miss you.

There had been various times along the trip where you'd wished he was with you, that he would have loved a certain site or where the memory of that embrace flooded your conscious mind to the point you could almost smell him.

The question now was whether or not he'd be waiting for you when you finally got off the train and to the lodge.

Your heart was in your mouth as the taxi pulled up the drive of the lodge.

When you pulled up Wayne was stood in the tiny porch of the lodge. Leaning against the wall, with his arm stretched, hand against the other wall and his white tshirt pulled up just enough to let a slither of skin show. Sienna bolted out the car before it had even stopped.

The driver dumped your luggage a outside the house and took off.

Wayne was grinning from ear to ear as Sienna approached and they immediately fell into conversation. You wished you had someone to greet you like that. 

Your heart sank when you saw he was alone so you went back to pick up the backpacks and suitcases. You huffed in her general direction but she was so engrossed in Wayne, she didn't even look your way.

To your surprise a head popped out from behind Wayne and there was J.T with a big beaming smile on his face.

You couldn't help but blush. You'd spent 3 months remembering the details of his face that seeing it felt almost surreal. You smiled back at him.

Wayne stepped off the front porch, pulled Sienna into his arms and walked off, excited to show her something in the backyard. You knew that was not the case, you knew he wanted her all to himself and to sweep her up in his arms.

You stepped into the small space, J.T put his back against the wall so you could squeeze in front of him. 

In a split second he shuffled and you thought he might come in for a hug but he put his hands in his pockets and looked at you, dead in the eyes. Your knees felt weak as he gazed at you. Something about him was different.

'I wasn't sure you'd come' you said softly as you took a slight step forward, your bodies almost touching.

He shrugged 'Why would I not come' he uttered, a hint of arrogance in his voice. A coy smile then graced his lips before he took the backpack off you and went inside.

The lodge was huge inside, despite the tiny entrance porch. Hardwood floors and exposed stone made it feel spacious but the fireplace, plush sofas and massive rugs made it cosy.

'You get the big room' J.T said as he wandered into the bedroom on the left 'I'm in the little one over there' he pointed across the living room 'And Wayne and Sienna are upstairs'

'Thanks' you replied as you walked into the bedroom. You dropped all your luggage and stood at the foot of the bed. You glanced around taking in your surroundings, trying to stop the room spinning and trying to figure why J.T was so.... off. You swizzled the twine bracelet around your wrist, a nervous tick you had developed during your time away. J.T had given you it so you would have a piece of home on your travels. It made you feel less anxious and closer to him. You wondered if the guy who had given you it was even in the room with you.

His voice from the doorway pulled you out of your stance. 'This OK?' He asked, resting his elbows on the door frame. He all but filled the doorway, his leather jacket hung open and he tapped his fingers as he waited your reply.

'Perfect, thank you' you replied. Your eyes met his once more. Part of you was gutted he hadn't swept you off your feet the moment he laid eyes on you. He swiftly spun on his heel and walked away.

'Hey, are we OK?' You blurted out across the room.

He looked at you puzzled 'Why wouldn't we be?' He replied turning to face you.You both remained silent before he turned towards his room. He was giving off such confusing vibes, you didn't know where to even start talking to him.

'J.T' you blurted out again. What the hell was wrong with you? He turned again. 'Yep?' He said

Tell him you missed him. Tell him you wish you hadn't gone. Tell him to come to you and wrap his arms round you. For the love of God, tell him something.

'Never-mind' you sighed 'doesn't matter'

Coward!

You weren't sure if he actually rolled his eyes at you but he was out the back door before you could even check.

Luckily as the afternoon rolled, things seemed to lighten a little. You regaled the lads with stories of your travels and they in turn stories from their tour and new album.

You'd sat side ways on in the booth in the dining room, pulled your legs up, leaned back against the hardwood arm and stretched your hand across the back of the cushioned back. JT sat directly opposite you, mirroring your position but as he stretched his hand out, his fingers wove into the twine bracelet he'd given you. He fiddled a little, lightly brushing his fingers across your skin as he spoke, as you spoke, as you all spoke.

Every now and then out of the corner of your eye, you'd catch him looking at you. Sometimes he'd just stare out the large window into the distance, not really listening at all. All the time running his fingers over your bracelet.

The light faded, the sky over the lake had turned a brilliant shade of orange and the trees swayed softly in the gentle summer breeze. The quiet giggles from Wayne and Sienna had become more frequent and with a gentle nod, he'd grabbed her hand and they'd darted off upstairs.

You and J.T were finally alone and relaxed enough to actually have a proper conversation. You were recalling the feelings of total serenity you'd felt watching the sunset on the beach in Goa but as you were speaking, J.T became increasingly agitated.

In a swift motion he stood up, as graceful as ever and softly smiled. 'It sounds like an amazing trip'

You stood up and joined him. Stood so close to him, you could feel his breath on your nose. 'It was amazing' you replied.

He sighed, a deep heavy sigh

'Do you think anything or anyone could ever make you feel the same?' He paused a long, protracted pause 'Because I don't think I can' he finished dejectedly stepping away from you.

Your heart sank. You watched him walk away.

'I'm not asking you to' you replied softly as he shut his bedroom door.

The conversation almost knocked the air out of you. You knew things might have gone cold but you weren't expecting him to think he wasn't enough. You felt so angry at him and in a moment of bravery you flung his door open, it bouncing loudly on the hinges and you took a step into his room.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' You said to him, raising your voice.

'Nothing' he insisted

'Don't lie to me' you shouted back 'You've been off with me since the second I arrived' You took a deep breath and blurted out 'Why even bother coming at all?'

'Because' he shouted as he stood up 'Because I wanted to see if the person who came back is the same person who left'

'And?' You demanded shaking your arms.

He said nothing which infuriated you even more.

'You know, you're a total coward' you said 'and you haven't even thought about what I might be feeling'

You were on a roll and now you had started you couldn't stop. He stood silently as you unleashed.

'All round the world, and you know what? I came back. Nowhere I went made me want to stay. I always wanted to come home' you were physically shaking 'and all I've thought about the last few months is you'

His stern brow pulled even tighter, as he bit his lip, frozen on the spot.

You lowered your voice, forcing yourself to calm down.

'Y'know, I've always had itchy feet, ever since I was a kid..... but you are the only person I've ever met, who makes me want to stand still'

He relaxed his face and rubbed his forehead. 

Still he said nothing.

Infuriated, you stormed out of his room, into yours, slamming the door so hard the windows shook.

Your blood was boiling but you were pretty sure he'd got the message.

All of a sudden the door flung open, J.T's frame cast a shadow across the floor. He marched towards you an intense look on his face but with his hazel eyes lit up like you hadn't seen before. And with all the purpose and intensity he could muster he cradled your face, dug his fingers into your hair and kissed you, pushed you up against the wall and pressed his body firmly and skilfully against yours.

His kiss took your breath away and as he pulled back and parted his lips from yours, you threw your arms around his neck and returned the desire he had finally shown you.

Without pulling away from you, with swift expertise, he lifted you off the ground, spun slightly and pushed you onto the bed, his kisses growing in intensity as his lips crashed into yours.

He hovered a moment, smiling his big beautiful smile at you.

You opened your mouth to speak as he moved his hips against yours.

'Shut up' he insisted as he once more pressed his lips into yours. You chuckled too, swept away by the feeling of his soft lips leaving your mouth and dancing delicately and softly across your jaw, onto your neck and back to your mouth.


End file.
